To Hunt Down a Hylian
by GrimGrave
Summary: "This is a tale that has yet to happen, but its place takes part of one of the legends of who people speak of. " Through the means of a wicked man, otherworldly champions have been brought into Hyrule for a single goal; to claim Link's life. A tale of adventure, drama, good vs evil and romance. Rated M for future violence, possible blood and mature themes. Not for children.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer_: GrimGrave does not own any of the characters featured – they belong to their respective franchises of **Nintendo**, **Namco Bandai** and **Arc System Works**. GrimGrave does not make money for writing fiction.

_Heya everyone! Allow me to deeply thank everyone who voted on the poll for heroines in this new story! It was difficult to choose since plenty of people voted and the most popular girls/women had about the same number of votes. I only needed 6 of them but there were plenty more! I almost wished I could've picked a few more but alas, too many characters will clog the story._

_Regardless, after careful selection I've narrowed it down to a well-rounded group! Then of course there is bound to be people who feel that there's a character missing or should be replaced, but… Let's save that selection for another time. ;3 Original idea for plot comes from __**Epic Snow**__, so credits go to him._

_And now, without further ado… Do enjoy._

**To Hunt Down a Hylian**

**Prologue**

_Champions Gathering_

_This is a tale that has yet to happen, but its place takes part of one of the legends of who people speak of. The story of a land where a power of golden radiance was said to lie dormant, granted by the great goddesses of old. A land of prosperity that knew only peace for many ages until the usurping darkness attempted dominion._

_A darkness that knew no mercy, with a hunger that couldn't be satisfied till it had the whole world in its grip. Malicious was its mind and corrupting was its presence._

_The same story tells of a young boy who, through many trials, grows up to save the land, and cut through shadows with a blade of evil's bane. So great was his deeds, be they big or small, that people forever remembered him as the Hero of Time. The land, known as Hyrule, was brought back to the light and an era of peace, even as the Hero mysteriously vanished on a fateful day._

_None knew of where he had gone. None knew of his fate._

_Until he came back – months had felt like years. Yet the boy had the same stoic spirit as he wandered the land and beyond, constantly searching for the next adventure, till he was said to have left again in search of an evil beyond his realm. _

_To this day he roams, with a duty and oath to protect the land from any attempts of evil._

_But the evil is not easily vanquished… Darkness takes root in the hearts and mind of people…_

**::::::**

There was a thick mist in the morning's hush. The sun, usually glowing bright over the golden land, was blocked by the dark clouds that loomed above – there was without a doubt rain coming.

Yet despite the reputation the land had, there were outskirts whereas the sun never reached. Places where the light avoided shining on and allowing the black clouds to permanently dwell over these spots of land that didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the golden land of Hyrule. The grass didn't grow and the trees were hollowed, dead with decay. Crows cried as they took flight, swiftly circling around.

Through the woods of dead trees lied a meadow, an eerie place riddled with dead leaves. Erected in the middle stood a tower made of stone; neither gracious to the eye nor particularly tall by standing twice the size of an average tree. The stony surface was blackened and covered in mossy vines.

Though despite the rough exterior, there was more than met the eye if one was to actually venture inside the building; deep down below the surface of the earth lied someone's home. An underground cavern, with a chamber of unknown maker, lit up with braziers to reveal what could be considered a humble habitat. Simple housing took up enough space in the chamber, but vast as it was it gave its resident plenty of room as he – a seemingly normal man in the flesh – paced back and forth. His eyes were glued towards a simple crystal, held atop a crude metal spire in the ground. A crystal of unknown origin, shimmering between a light blue to a venom-green shade as the man-figure just restlessly walked back and forth. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, eying the crystal with a slowly growing grin as he walked up to it extremely close.

"That's it. It is, isn't it? How could something so simple have slipped my mind? The Hero is a man, after all…" The figure let out a cackling laughter that soon turned into a fit of raspy coughs. "And that simple matter will be his downfall… Young and naïve, his inexperience will be the end of him. I just simply… Have to find the right ones…" He grabbed hold of the crystal as he stared deeply into its surface, images and visions clouding before him as he tirelessly stared into whatever he saw. Countless scenes of various people visualized before him, each clad in different garbs and wielded weapons that either were familiar or looked completely foreign to him. Some didn't wield any weapons, but used their bodies instead. Many looked like tough, seasoned warriors, fit for the plan that resided in the man's head. Eager was he, as he observed each and every one he saw, waiting to find those that were by him deemed worthy. Through numerous warriors, he began to spot certain ones, ones that would be perfect for his plan. Then there was another and one more. It was about to be a handful of them, and judging by what he saw, they would be enough. "Those will be great… Yes, those…"

Stepping back from the crystal, the figure raised his hands and began to chant. A shapeless mass of what could be best described as raw magic materialized around him and the crystal, reacting to words of an unintelligible language as he continued to chant. Whatever power he had at his command, it was sure to have his desire come to realisation.

**::::::**

"It was all just a sham!" A stern voice called out loudly. The voice overwhelmed the nearby peoples applauds and cheers, with every letter dripping with venom of animosity. The person behind that voice, a seemingly normal girl with short, brown hair and equally hazel eyes now reeled back as her leg swooped up and forward in a sharp kick. Her opponent parried it without much effort, and attempted to kick her back as she withdrew her leg, resulting in a brawl between the two. Kicks and punches, jabs and slaps were exchanged between the two as they fought it out in the middle of the cities inner shopping district.

Her opponent laughed softly, but mockingly back at her. "Didn't I just tell you it's rude to make false accusations? You should…" She blocked another kick and responded by attempting a jab at the brunette. "try and provide proof for your claims, **Asuka Kazama**."

The brunette, now known as Asuka Kazama, scowled at her opponent. She poised a stance, eyes completely focused on the object of irritation before her. "I just showed you the fliers AND the transmitter! You're just pretending not to know, **Lili**!" She spat back in anger, watching her opponent, Lili, graciously assume her own stance. Her golden locks swayed with the wind, and her clear-blue eyes stared right back.

Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort smiled at the Japanese high school girl. "Those could have belonged to anyone, I'm sure. What proof do you have that they are mine? Silly Kazama…" She giggled, poising to strike. Asuka straightened herself accordingly, betting on the defensive for the moment as Lili prepared herself. Her body-language was always difficult to read, giving her self-taught and acrobatic "fighting" style that wasn't even official. The blonde leapt at her, a high kick swooping up, narrowly missing, and swept down with high speed at the brunette. Asuka took the impact head-on, but the force knocked her down onto the pavement. Lili was standing above her, striking an innocent pose with an equally innocent face.

"Did it hurt, Asuka Kazama? I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to go so easy on you." She giggled again. "Can you still stand?" Asuka glared back at her, hardly enjoying the feel of asphalt beneath the back of the head. She arched her arm to strike at Lili's unprotected legs and cause her to loose foothold, only to find the blonde having jumped in order to avoid it.

But as the brunette waited for Lili to land again, she found that it was a wait in vain. Perplexed, her eyes widened as did the eyes of everyone present. There was a bright light appearing right in the middle of the district, shining a blinding shine. Its flash consumed vision, leaving only the sound of Lili screaming in the midst of the brightness.

"W-What is this?! S-Sebastian! Asuka! Help!"

Wide-eyed and bewildered, Asuka got back up but couldn't see anything beyond the reach of her arm. Only a faint silhouette of Lili was barely visible in front of her, a struggling form that only seemed to slowly disappear. "Lili! Lili, grab my hand!"

She reached out as far as she could towards the light, hoping for her rival to grab onto her. With the little vision she could manage through her half-open eyes, she could see that Lili's silhouette was reaching out for her – for briefly a second before the light suddenly vanished. Her heart sank when vision came back, and the outburst of a worried old man was heard behind her.

There was only an empty space left in its wake. The crowd, once cheering and loud, was dead silent.

**:::::::::**

Elsewhere, amongst snowy reaches that only seemed to rise higher to the sky, a group of three braved the ever falling snow and winds that cut to the bone. The snow was deep, reaching to their ankles with its crystal chill that numbed whatever spot of flesh it touched. The trio, already cold and tired so far, were interrupted by the supposedly most energetic of them who spoke through clattering teeth.

"I-it's so c-cold here…!" She said, rubbing her bared shoulders rapidly. "I wish we could get back to the ship already…"

"I don't particularly enjoy this any more than you do…" Said the other member of the trio; a silvery-grey-haired young woman. "But we have to find… ugh, what were their names again…"

"Ayde and Lian." Said the third member. She turned around and smiled at the other two. "You two better hurry up or we'll get separated in the snow. We have to find Lian and Ayde before something happens to them!"

The blonde member, still forcefully clattering her teeth pleaded in a fashion that resembled a simple whine. "But Yunie..!"

"No buts, **Rikku**! Don't you want to help them? Help Kimahri?" The brunette, "Yunie" inquired with a light smile which only grew when Rikku eventually nodded, a confident grin plastered on the blonde's lips.

"You're right! Let's go find our young Ronso's! … I just wish it wasn't so cold…"

"Then you should've brought a dressphere that provides a bit more warmth…" The silver-haired member stated bluntly as she marched on. "Or just wear something more than just underwear in general."

"I got it Paine! Geez, always so serious aren't you?" Rikku pouted at her friend, still rubbing her shoulders to gain a shred of warmth. "I can't help that I simply forgot to put on more clothes in the rush!" Yuna merely giggled at Rikku's remark whilst Paine muttered lowly, both walking with haste through the snowy terrain. The winds cut more roughly against them, almost pushing back them the higher they got.

"How far do you reckon they might have gotten?" Paine suddenly asked, watching the brunette intensively as to not lose sight of her. There was a brief silence before she replied.

"I don't know. Kimahri didn't tell us when they might have gone, so there might even be several hours in difference. But we should catch up with them soon enough, I think."

"Hmm." Paine nodded to herself. "Well that's good news. Hopefully it won't take too long; I'm starting to feel a bit numb myself." When Yuna just chuckled good-heartedly, Paine felt that it was too quiet. She cleared her throat and turned around. "You're awfully quiet back there, Rikku. Whatever happened to the loud thief that always-" The words didn't come to her. Even Yuna had stopped in her tracks, puzzled with the sudden pause. As she spun around, all she met was Paine, who in turn only stared at an empty area of snow behind her.

Paine rubbed her neck. "Uhm… Yuna? I think we lost Rikku…"

**:::::::::**

_´I'm going to lose Jin if this keeps up… I followed him as per ordered too!´ _The young girl thought to herself, her anxiety growing as she tried to keep her wits about. Her navy-blue coat fluttered in the night wind, though it did no attempt to blow away her beret. Her green eyes darted to and from, constantly keeping her alert of anything regarding her surroundings.

The sound of gunfire echoed repeatedly in the night, along with the sound of steel clashing loudly. Debris were destroyed and riddled with gun-shot marks as the reason – a violent battle – raged on without cease. A young girl fired her guns from her faraway position while avoiding sharpened claws of a puppet, a metal clad marionette that ceaselessly attacked despite the continues hits of each bullet.

_´Why is Carl even attacking me? I told him I couldn't reveal anything about Ragna! I just can't!´_

Her opponent, behind the marionette, was a glasses-clad boy with white-and purple clothes along with a stylish top-hat who chuckled at her as he ordered the marionette around. The girl dodged to the side, narrowly escaping claws of steel. She fired a few more rounds at the contraption before she began running again, the marionette still at her heel.

"I'm sorry it came to this." Carl said solemnly. "But if you won't tell me willingly, I have to force the information out of you."

"Snap out of it Carl!" The girl yelled back, firing additional rounds before dodging to her right; debris were pierced and slashed as the marionette collapsed into the spot the girl had just stood, slowly getting up. The girl just stared at it in disbelief as she kept firing, but the hits didn't seem to do enough damage to stop it completely.

"I'm sorry, **Noel**. I really am. But this is necessary… I'm a vigilante after all. I need to stop Ragna, and you'll have to tell me one way or another." His gaze remained focused on Noel, as was the marionette. Noel felt even more anxiety build up as she contemplated her situation; a mechanical doll behind her, ready to slash and pierce at the blink of an eye and a former classmate and friend in front of her, wishing her harm for information. Just what had happened that had changed her friend? Guns still tightly gripped in her hands, she raised them against the marionette. She couldn't possibly even aim at the boy. If she only could take care of his main weapon it would be a walk in the park. She took aim, index fingers at the triggers.

Then it happened; before Noel could fathom what was going on, she was unable to see anything. Carl, his marionette, the city; everything was turning white and blinding, and her head felt hazy as she heard Carl's voice calling out for her.

**:::::::::**

"You were right. It's lovely to see such trees bloom this time of year."

A raven-haired woman glanced over at a shorter woman, offering a genuine smile. Clad in a white and golden kimono-top with a purple sash that all together covered a black, skin-tight suit that only reached to the womanhood; supposedly leaving her thighs and legs bare were it not for the simple black knee-high stockings and sandals, followed by knee-high thin metal paddings and dark-blue leather armour reaching the upper portion of her thighs. A golden headband kept her long bangs at bay, whereas the rest of her hair was kept short so it only reached her neck. Lastly she wore a pair of metal protectors from her hand to her elbow, topped off with metal protectors fastened around the upper portion of her arm and arching up to her shoulders.

The girl next to her wore a garb of similar fashion, though with simply a black top instead that reached from the valley of her chest down to her womanhood. With brown thigh-high boots and brown gloves, she lastly wore a green jacket with straps, tied with a pink-red strap at the top and silvery metal shoulder pads. Her hair was tied back into a small ponytail, held together by a black ribbon.

The raven-haired woman nodded. "I told you so. A shame your sister missed out on this. I'm sure she would've liked it." She raised a small, nearly flat cup to her lips and took a sip of the beverage as she sighed with content. "The cherry-blossoms always calm me down. No matter what stress I'm currently under." She heard her friend giggle beside her, watching her take a sip of the beverage herself.

The blonde smiled at her. "I'll be sure to really force Sophitia over next time. But she had her soon-to-be-husband to tend to she said." The blonde rolled her eyes at the time, causing the dark-haired woman to offer yet another smile. "Still, thank you for inviting me, **Taki**. I could use some time away and a change of scenery."

Taki smiled back. "Don't mention it **Cassandra**. However, I insist that you invite me over to your homeland sometime. A change of scenery would probably do me some good too, I feel. How's the saké?"

"It's quite unusual from where I come from." Cassandra admitted bashfully. "But I could definitely get used to it." With a shy grin, she held out her cup. "Refill?"

Taki chuckled quietly. "Be my guest. Just don't drink too much or it'll get you." She said, pouring the saké into Cassandra's cup. The blonde gave her thanks and took a gentle sip, smiling contently afterwards. The sun was still on its perch in the sky, shining brightly down on the fields of Japan.

Taki glanced up at the sky. "The sun is glowing bright today. I reckon the harvest for the villages will be good."

"I wonder if the weather is as good as this back home…" Cassandra pondered out loud, enjoying the warmth of the sun that blessed their outdoor activity. Though it felt nice to sit outside in sun with the faint breeze, it felt as if the brightness was starting to grow. Had she had trouble to even look up and watch the sky before? She covered her eyes, but soon that too didn't help much. "Uhm.. Taki, is it just me or is the sun glowing too bright…?"

"No, you're right." Taki replied. "I can't even see the hand in front of me. This can't be the sun." She drew her ninja-swords, poised to battle as the light suddenly became unbearable, and a screeching sound was slowly growing louder. "Cassandra, get down! Something is happening!"

"What is this?!" The blonde shouted with weapons at the ready. "Is this one of those demons you've talked about?"

"No demon is so fixated with light!" This was the last audible sentence they managed to exchange before both the light and the noise concealed everything, and turned it all into white nothingness.

It felt as if they were floating – or perhaps soaring? – Through this nothingness where they remained blind. Just soaring through a white cloud with no sound, confused and at complete mercy of whatever it was that put them through this. Neither knew what awaited them until the nothingness slowly dissolved and colours returned, though they were dark; brimstone red, coal black and decaying brown greeted them as they suddenly felt like they were knocked to the ground. They could move again, though it was easier said than done.

Taki and Cassandra both attempted to get up on staggered legs to no avail. Their heads felt hazy and ached, and the room appeared to be spinning for the first few seconds. It wasn't until Taki had managed to get up, then helping Cassandra up, that they noticed they weren't alone. Three more girls by the looks of it attempted to get up from their dizziness, each of them being strangely clad. All of them, including Cassandra and Taki, wore a look of not having the brightest idea what was going on. Asking them was deemed pointless in Taki's mind.

"Oh! Thank the Goddesses above!" A voice suddenly exclaimed. The group instantly turned to the small fire at the left edge of the chamber, where a bald man was standing. His eyes were almost sunk in and dim and dark bags riddled underneath them. He had oddly protruded ears. His skin was almost grey, gently freckled and wrinkled around his face and hands – the only parts of his body that was visible underneath his dark-brown hooded robe. "My spell worked! Oh, lady luck is smiling upon me this day!"

"Spell?" A blonde wearing a yellow string-bikini promptly asked as she got up on wobbly legs, scowling. "What do you mean spell? Where am I? I recall treading through Mount Gagazet when this bright light suddenly just…popped up! Was that you?!"

The old man raised his hands defensively. "P-Please, calm down! I understand your confusion, but please hear me out-"

"That was you then?!" Another girl, looking very elegant, stood up and began marching with determined steps towards the old man. "What have you done? Where am I? And more importantly, send me back, right this instant!"

"Just hear me out!" The man shouted. His face was pale and baffled. "I will explain everything! Please… just listen. I beg of you, you're my only hope!"

Taki arched an eyebrow in suspicion. "Your only hope? Speak up old man."

He nodded and cleared his raspy throat. "I know what you are all thinking, but this… This is dire. I am Mau, an old sorcerer… And yes, I am the one responsible for have summoned you all here." He paused briefly. "However, I wouldn't have called for champions from other worlds if I wasn't desperate…"

"Desperate?" Cassandra inquired. "Desperate about what?" Mau merely glanced over at her, his face remaining solemn.

"Desperate to save my world, young girl. For it is tainted with a horrific evil…" He heard a few girls gasp as the words left his mouth, but he continued. "Long ago, a knight without armour arrived to these lands… Oh, I dread to even think about it. He came; he slew, and has acted in the shadows. For none other than me, at least who is still alive, know of his malice."

"What do you mean?" Cassandra said. "A knight without armour?"

"Yes." Mau nodded. "His skills are otherworldly, and his arsenal with both weaponry and magical artefacts are vast. None here can get close to him… But perhaps you, champions of different origin can take him down and save this land." He fell down to his hands and knees, his dim eyes tearing up. "I implore you, please help me… Help my homeland! I'll even pay you anything! This fiend has robbed me of my home, my closest… and driven me into exile in a God-forsaken cave! He's a monster in sheep's clothing!"

"You're in luck old man!" The bikini-clad blonde exclaimed as she skipped over to Mau, patting him in a friendly manner. "I love to help people! It wouldn't be right of me to just abandon you, even if you did just… well, kidnap me in a way…"

"Y-You'll help? Oh! Thank you! Oh thank you child! Bless you! What about you girls? Will you… help me?" There was a brief silence. It didn't look good until another girl, clad in a blue cap and cloak stepped forward with a bright blush. She looked uncomfortable, even as she tried to speak.

"I-I'll help too! T-That man is o-obstructing justice! I can't t-turn my eyes from this! I w-won't let him harm as he p-pleases!"

"Tch! You two are so naïve…" The group turned now to the elegantly white-clad girl who seemed to be far more interested in inspecting her fingernails. (They were absurdly pink too!) "You kidnap us all to do your dirty job? Preposterous. I'll have nothing to do with it, so send me back right now! I have a fight to win." She ignored the baffled stared she received, tapping her boot against the stony floor impatiently. Mau sighed.

"It's not that simply, girl." He said. "I am an old man, and such a spell requires an abundance of magic. I won't be able to send you all back till the deed is done, I'm afraid."

The girl glared at him. "What?! Well, isn't that convenient for you?" She said with scoff, her hands placed on her hips. She remained silent for a few seconds, shifting balance from one leg to the other as she seemingly contemplated. "Very well old man. Have it your way. I could use a fight anyway…"

"You won't be disappointed girl. I'll reward you all handsomely for your troubles before I'll send you back! But you two!" He motioned towards Cassandra and Taki, a faint glint of hope in his eyes. "What say you? Will you lend your aid to an old man?"

They exchanged looks. Taki's face had become unreadable, as expected of a ninja to hide her emotions whenever she was "on duty". She gave Cassandra a slow, questionable nod to which the Grecian nodded back with a confident smile. She stepped forward. "We don't have much of a choice anyway right? We'll help you rid of this menace, Mau." Mau smiled greatly, his eyes tearing up again. With the girl's support, he got back up on his feet.

"I can't thank you girls enough for this… If you now have answered my desperate pleas, I will tell you how you'll recognize him."

"Please do." The cap-wearing girl said politely. "We w-will need to know everything vital in o-order to know him when we see him."

Mau nodded. "As I've told you, he's a monster in sheep's clothing… He has the people's trust and might not appear as the demon he is, in public. You'll know him by his green garb; a long cap and a tunic. He wears a detailed blue shield and a sword, but don't be fooled! He has his arsenal with him at all times… He could easily pull out something when you least expect it."

While the others seemed to try and keep this information in mind, Cassandra stopped her mental tracks. This man's description rang a bell somewhere in her head…

"He has blue eyes and blonde hair- … Much like the lot of you, with the exception of you." He pointed at Taki. "What a coincidence… Still, you can't miss him."

_´Blue eyes and blonde hair, garbed in green… No, that can't be it. This man seemed honest, so it couldn't possibly be __**him**__… But if it is, then… Did something happen to him?´_

"I'm counting on you now… Not only for my sake, but for the peace and welfare of this entire land. Just follow the path out of here up the spiral stairwell. Then it's just out the door. May the Goddesses watch over you, champions."

"Thank you!" The bikini-clad girl exclaimed as she waved Mau off. "I'm not going to let this meanie do as he wishes anymore!"

"We w-will ease your t-troubles, sir." The girl in blue said politely. "F-farewell!"

The others joined in with simple farewells as they walked up the stony stairs that spiralled up. It was decided; though a cruel trick of fate had forced them here, they were now united with a single goal to find and kill this evil knight. Only then would they be able to go home, and the world they left behind would be rid of the malice. A strange new, and hopefully short, adventure was before them.

What the women didn't know was that the once dim, kind eyes watched their every step with an antipathy, a curling smirk lingering on the dry lips.

* * *

_Longest prologue, ever._

_I really, really hope you liked it. And if you didn't, then dont be shy. I can take mature, constructive critisism. Also, just to clear the air; Taki and Cassandra are both wearing their player-2 outfits from Soul Calibur 2._

_Until next time, in which I refer to chapter 11 of A Hylian's Harem. Bye!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ GrimGrave does not own any of the characters featured; they belong to their respective franchises of **Nintendo**, **Namco Bandai** and **Arc System Works**. GrimGrave does not make money for writing fiction.

**To Hunt Down a Hylian**

**Chapter 1**

_The Hunt is On_

The difference was like night and day when the adventurers had put the dreaded woods behind them. Greenery was starting to appear the more they walked forward and the sky was losing its darkened clouds, allowing the group to see the beauty of this alien world as they reached the top of a hill and gazed.

An abundant forest spread far and wide, covered in green. Considerable mountains reached tall in the horizon of a vast field, spotted with flowers. It was a clear difference between this land and the woods the old man – Mau – was now forced to live in. It was hard to believe that the "monster in sheep's clothing", a knight without armour, had made its home here. But that meant little to the adventurers, for their only goal was to aid Mau, to kill this monster so they could get back home to their own worlds. With that on their minds, they couldn't help but to absorb the scenery for a little while longer. It looked so peaceful and untainted, as if nothing of evil had ever passed through.

"So!" The bikini-clad girl suddenly exclaimed. Her expression was almost cocky as she crossed her arms over her chest, grinning playfully as she garnered the group's attention. "Since we're in this together, we should probably get to know each other. I'll go first!" She said again with excitement – was she even taking this seriously? "I'm Rikku! Thief extraordinaire!" With a giggle and a supposedly polite bow she gestured towards the others, again overly enthusiastically.

With the brief silence and the unwillingness of the group, Taki stepped forward with a roll of her eyes. "I'm Taki. And this" She gestured at the blonde beside her. "is Cassandra. We're warriors, so let's leave it at that." Rikku grimaced at her cold, short answer but the ninja didn't pay heed to it. She looked over at the elegant blonde beside her, eyeing her just as coldly. "What about you?"

The long-haired blonde glared back, her lips twisted in sourness. She gave the others a look before, and then resumed playing with loose locks of hair. "You may call me Miss Rochefort."

"Miss Rochefort?" Taki repeated, slightly dumbfounded by the girl's attitude. "Very well then, brat. _Miss_ Rochefort it is." She ignored the glare Miss Rochefort sent her way, eyeing the last girl who stepped back when their eyes met. "And who are you girl?"

The girl wore a blue cap and coat, and her olive-green eyes didn't look back at Taki at first. Her voice came out stuttering and weak as she spoke. "I-I'm N-Noel… Noel V-Vermillion!" She bowed, although a bit clumsily as she slightly tripped to the side. With this, the girls were officially introduced to each other and as a group, leaving the main task at hand for what their next move would be.

Assuming a leader-role, Taki crossed her arms. "Now then, with formalities and introductions out of the way, we need to think before we act. I don't recall the old man even telling us what this place is called – all we know is how this "knight without armour" can be recognized."

"We should definitely find the nearest village or city first." Rikku said with a proud smile as she imitated Taki's pose. Apparently it was supposed to be humorous. "We can ask around there then!"

"Uhm…" The blue-clad woman let out, but her attempt went ignored as the elegant blonde "Miss Rochefort" scoffed loudly, hands on her hips. Whatever words that left her mouth remained weird and unintelligible as she spoke somewhat harshly in a language no one understood.

"I don't have time to simply look around. I don't know about you, but I rather get back home as quickly as possible. And I'm not particularly fond of being ordered around."

Cassandra shot her a scowling look. "That's exactly why we need to ask around and hopefully find any clues to his whereabouts so we can get back home. So like it or not-"

"I do not like it." Miss Rochefort spat back. "And I refuse to listen. You seem like a cheerful bunch-" Her azure eyes met with Taki's. "Well, maybe not you. But I fight better alone, and I certainly don't need your help. I bid you adieu."

"You're going to fight this knight unarmoured _and_ unarmed?" Taki said in a tone that was riddled with mild disbelief. The blonde looked back with a cross between a smile and a grin.

She even laughed softly at the remark as she waved her hand dismissingly. "I can handle myself, thank you. Now, I truly bid you adieu."

"M-Miss Rochefort!" Noel called out, clearly worried. But the elegantly-clad blonde didn't respond as she walked away into the distance of the field, becoming more difficult to spot in the midst of green.

Cassandra sighed. "So much for being in this together. One has already defected to be on her own… But at least we four can-" As she saw the bikini-clad blonde in the olive-green miniskirt starting to walk as way, the Grecian knitted her eyebrows together in a deeper scowl. "Where are you two going?"

The girl turned whimsically back around, grinning playfully. "I'm going to follow my own advice. There's bound to be village or even a city nearby, so I'm going to ask around there! Besides…" She patted her exposed stomach. Her tongue stuck out playfully. "I'm getting hungry." And with that she turned around and continued her march, despite Cassandra calling her. Even then, Rikku turned only around when Noel jogged after her.

"M-Miss Rikku!" She panted. "I'll keep y-you company… I s-support you i-idea…"

Rikku grinned, definitely overjoyed. "Huzzah! Then off we go, towards adventure!"

"Come back you two!" Cassandra yelled to no avail. "We need to stick together!" She sighed. "And just like that, we're splitting up…"

"That's not a bad suggestion."

The Grecian turned to her Japanese friend, puzzled. "What?"

"You know, splitting up. The old man summoned us because we were renowned warriors – if that applies to the others as well then they can take care of themselves. And we cover more ground if we split up – it is, after all, one man in the middle of an entire land. It will be a lot quicker that way."

Cassandra frowned with a deeper sigh. She knew her friend was right. "Yes, but-"

"Then I'll just go ahead and scout around myself. Don't wander too far off Cassandra." The Grecian's eyes bulged at the words, but Taki had already vanished into the vastness of the land before she could've let a single letter form between her lips. Letting out a frustrated groan, the Grecian warrior marched off on her own in to the land, acting on instinct. She had a gut-feeling of where they were – and more importantly, who this knight supposedly was.

Which was why she was determined to find him before the others did. She wanted answers, but she also wanted to prevent any unnecessary bloodshed from happening.

**::::::::**

The wind was blowing faintly, but freshly across a courtyard. It carried a sense of peace and tranquillity was familiar to the courtyard's only presence.

How long had it been since he last stood before the finely carved and decorated wooden gates? It was a rare thing to do after all, to stand before the castle without getting caught. The familiarity was there, despite the very few times he had stood on the marble tiles that made the pathway.

The doors were opened up as he pushed, his boots now walking on the red and blue carpet that stretched onwards in a single line. Detailed pillars stood tall alongside the carpet, and paintings of various depictions decorated the walls on either side.

Men in armour saluted him as he passed by, various servants whispering in the distance. A gentle smile formed on his handsome face as he neared a throne worthy of a goddess and kneeled down before the sitting form of authority. A hilt of a sword was firmly gripped in his hands as he gently placed it in front of him, his head barely raised.

"I have returned, princess." He spoke in a gentle but firm tone. There was masculinity to his otherwise youthful voice, and a sense of respect rang in his words. He heard footsteps coming towards him till he could narrowly see the pink outline of a dress before him.

There was light giggle. "Raise your head, Link. As much as I am honoured by your presence, you're also a dear friend. Stand up."

Link did so. With the sword sheathed and his back straight, he stood eye-to-eye with an unmatched beauty. Their eyes, equally azure, met and a smiled was shared. "It's good to see you again, Zelda."

The princess' smile grew brighter. "It's good to see you too Link. You always disappear without a word."

"It's starting to be a habit of mine." Link chuckled. "I'm sorry that I had you worried."

Zelda averted her eyes from Link's at that point. She could feel a heat rising in her cheeks that she tried to hide in vain. "I… I wasn't worried. At least not this time… I'm glad you're back though. It's been too long."

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting then." Link said with a charming smile. "But I'm back now though, and I don't plan on disappearing again anytime soon. I'm here."

Zelda was staring into his eyes. The blush had not vanished from her features, and it didn't seem like it would anytime soon either. She allowed herself to smile and retain the look as she giggled. Link had always maintained a certain charm that was unique – it was difficult to describe, but it was there.

She felt her knees beginning to weaken. "We should spend more time together, if you pardon my bluntness." She had said. "We need to catch up. I would love to hear of your adventures, and am I right to assume you would like to hear what's been happening during your absence?"

Her heart quickened its pace as Link smiled back at the question. "You're right. I _would_ love to hear of it. However, I wish to visit some other friends before the day's end."

"Oh, I see. Well you do that then. I suppose I should take care of certain tasks myself for the day." Zelda replied with a faltered smile. "But you better not forget, or I'll be cross with you."

"I'm saving the best for last." Link gently took Zelda's hand and raised it to his lips. His warmth was temporarily, but the brief contact made the princess' blush darken, her heart skipping a beat. "And I certainly wouldn't want to miss it. I'll be back before long. Until then, Zelda."

"Yes…" Zelda replied. "Until then."

Her eyes looked at the broad, toned frame of his back as he walked away, her heart fluttering with a yearning she had kept secret for years. With the sound of mighty doors slamming shut she awoke from her reverie and her collected smile faltered.

**:::::::::**

"I overheard this; there are rumours of strangers being sighted around here of late. They are said to be oddly garbed. BOING!"

Link stared at the Gossip Stone in slight disarray. He put the Mask of Truth back in his hammer-spaced back and got back up on his feet, pondering. His departure from the castle had taken him back to the field and towards Kakariko Village, but with his absence there was bound to be something new happening – for the better or worse.

The Gossip Stones had always been around and provided information – they silently witnessed what was going on in Hyrule, and with Link's Mask of Truth he could easily listen in on that information. But this was puzzling him.

"Strangers?" Link pondered. "I guess I should keep an eye out if Gossip Stones felt it was necessary information to share."

With this in mind, Link wandered towards the familiar village of Kakariko. The village had not changed drastically in appearance other than a few new buildings to accommodate housing and business, but there was a lot more life stirring in the otherwise quiet area. Over the years, more people had settled down around here.

He couldn't help but smiling at the sight as he walked through the small wooden archway. Despite the few changes, Link remembered the layout from his adventures of searching for cuccos, climbing down the well and its dark passageways for the Lens of Truth and all the people he encountered. And the Golden Skulltulas that hid in the nooks and crannies! Oh the memories.

Link took a quick gander at the scenery. "I might pop the potion shop a visit for some green potion… Or did it locate back to Market Town? Though there's still the old hag… But her potions are a bit on the expensive side…"

He looked around. "… Should I do it? Maybe if I'm quick and quiet about it…"

He sighed, clearly saddened by his bad habits. He walked into the nearest house, which he remembered to formerly be Impa's – Anju the cucco-breeder lived there nowadays, but she wasn't indoors during the day.

As Link closed the door behind him, he immediately got to work, and clay pots were soon thrown across the room and rupees filled up his wallet a good deal. Feeling satisfied (with a good slice of regret) he quickly left.

"If the Bazaar hasn't moved back as well, I could check it out. I might need some more bombs… or arrows perhaps?"

Knowing where the bazaar's (possible) location, Link headed towards and up the stone stairs. From above there was murmurs and gasping, prompting Link's confusion.

"Hey lady what do you think you're doing?!"

Link didn't even have time to glance at the man who had shouted when he instinctively raised his shield. Sure enough there was something impacting on its metal frame with enough force to have him stagger backwards – which was considerably dangerous as he could fall down from the stair's edge.

There was no helping it – Link back flipped down despite the height. His feet would definitely be sore for a time, but at least he had created ample space between himself and –

… a white-clad girl who seemed to jump right after him. Her snow-white boots came crashing down like an arrowhead, but with the force to create a small, sundered crater beneath her soles. Having jumped out of the way, Link quickly got back up despite his shock.

Just who was this girl – and more importantly – why was she attacking him? Her eyes were cold and emotionless as she stared at him, her body now poised in an elegant pose as she nonchalantly flipped loose locks of golden hair over her shoulder. Her garb was indeed different from what you would see around here.

Though despite her barbaric demeanour, Link unknowingly admitted to himself that this girl, whoever she may be, was very beautiful. It almost threw him off-guard how someone, who had kicked with such force, could still retain an appeal that almost rivalled Zelda's!

He quickly raised his shield, feeling another strong kick push him back. His arm was already starting to become sore with the brunt he took as she repeatedly kicked.

_´What's with her endurance?` _Link thought. _´How can someone like her have this much strength?´ _

When the kicking ceased, Link peered from behind his shield. The girl was suddenly standing on her hands, and far too late did Link notice the heel of her boot crash down on his noggin.

He stopped himself from kissing the ground, but his head was pounding away with pain. He was sure he even heard the girl laugh in his daze – was she about to attack again?

Link quickly reached into his pouch, luckily finding what he was looking for. The girl's eyes, softened as she laughed, suddenly glared at him as she poised for another attack. Link held the item in his hand, tossing it at the girl's feet as he looked away.

There was a loud smash, followed by a light shriek. Link looked up, and was pleased to see the girl now unconscious on the ground. "Thank the Goddesses for deku nuts…" He chuckled to himself as he got back up. He rubbed his sore noggin as people began to gather around, riddled with confused expression.

"Alright people, nothing to see here. I'll handle this." Link scooped the girl's body up with his arms as he made his way back to Anju's house. For all the women he had actually fought and injured, most notably the Gerudo thieves and Twinrova, he wouldn't raise his blade against this one.

At least not until he had been given answers. Who was she, and why did she attack him? She hardly looked like an assassin, but who knew?

As he carried her back, while trying to explain to a confused cucco-breeder, he glanced down at the unconscious form; this girl looked so peaceful. And up-close she appeared even more angelic in a way; almost classy. While he would never admit it out loud, in his opinion she was definitely giving Zelda a run for her money when it came to physical appeal.

Once she was put on Anju's bed, Link quietly left with Anju right beside him. "I know I am asking for much, but could you look after her till she wakes up? I have questions I need answers to."

"Is it really alright?" Anju looked back at the stranger nervously. "I mean what happens when she wakes up? If she's a murderer-"

"It doesn't seem like she has caused any other trouble than attacking me. I'm sure you'll be fine. If anything…" Link reached into his wallet, handing Anju a red rupee. "I pay for her temporary housing, okay?"

The cuckoo-breeder smiled. "Alright then, thank you. I'm glad for this, because for some reason the rupees and the pots I kept them hidden in are gone…"

"R-right… I need to go, I'll come back later Anju!"

Link couldn't get out of there fast enough.

**:::::::**

"I should break that habit…" Link sighed.

While he had left in a hurry, he had given up the thought of seeking answers and clues in Kakariko – the village was small enough that someone would've noticed whatever the girl was up to, had she been plotting something. Besides, the villagers probably didn't know more than him anyway.

Allowing his feet to lead him back into the field, Link begrudgingly pondered the recent event. Was there something new going on? Was there a bigger picture that he had yet to reveal? It just didn't make much sense with what little he knew.

And what he did know was unintelligible. A young girl, who looked nothing like an assassin or even a warrior, had attacked him without warning in broad daylight. And she hadn't even said anything – leaving Link in the dark.

He couldn't wrap his head around it.

Another sigh escaped his lips. "Maybe I should head to Lon Lon Ranch… Maybe Malon or Talon has heard anything about these strangers? Ugh, I'm looking for a needle in a haystack here."

As Link walked up the hill, the sun was still high up in the sky, glowing brightly. He narrowed his eyes at the brightness, trying to shield them with his hand so he could at least see what was in front of him. It was annoying, but he would have to put up with it as he treaded onwards. The silhouette up ahead didn't seem to fare that much better either.

Wait, a silhouette?

It was definitely a person up ahead – could it be Malon, or Talon? Perhaps it even was Ingo – it looked like him, given the tall and rather slim silhouette.

But as Link continued his march, he found it to be none of the ranch's inhabitants – whoever it was, she (or was it a he?) also strangely garbed. Was that a coat? Surely it was warm enough outside to render the usage of wearing a coat useless! The person was staring at the stone wall that was built in the middle of the field, but quickly turned towards Link.

The green eyes stared in shock at him.

Link stopped in his tracks. "Uhm… Can I help you?"

The person didn't respond. The green eyes held a certain level of fear in them, causing Link to doubt whether or not he should approach the person (while also finding it difficult to determine its gender – was it a boy?)

Then they changed. Fear was replaced with calm, but sombre expression and the "boy" suddenly held out his arm towards Link – whatever he was holding looked foreign to the Hero, but it was firmly pointed at him.

His first instinct screamed of danger.

Then the air echoed with a loud bang.

* * *

_Let's hope Link has a fairy in a bottle with him._

_Hope you enjoyed the update! To be continued~!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ GrimGrave does not own any of the characters featured; they belong to their respective franchises of **Nintendo**, **Namco Bandai** and **Arc System Works**. GrimGrave does not make money for writing fiction.

_I do apologize for being so late with this update. Do forgive me..._

**To Hunt Down a Hylian**

**Chapter 2**

_Hero-Hunters_

A few birds chirped in the distance; the only source of a sound that was faint at best, as the veil of silence fell.

Once vibrantly green grass was now painted red. Numbness began to ripple through the once stoic body, allowing only a slow anguish to linger. Blackened spots tainted his vision, crimson pain gushing out endlessly from his side where he laid, a chill washing over him despite the warmth of the sun shining down on him.

The Shadow of Death was above him. Link could feel it – for the first time since the dangers of his childhood could he truly feel that he would not make it.

Not unless he tried to move, despite the agonizing pain and reach for his inventory.

Just a few feet away, Noel watched the evil knight struggle in his moment of passing. Her gaze softened as she left her guns in their holsters, sighing.

She turned around. _´Quick and easy… With this done, I will be able to get back home again… I do not enjoy taking the life of another but this had to be done…´_

She heard the man behind her groan along with the sound of shuffling. Was he still struggling to get up? Noel sighed.

_´I should at least put him out of his misery, despite that he is an evil-doer… I'm not heartle-´_

Her eyes flared up into icy slits, her hands immediately grabbing her guns out of their holsters as she watched her enemy stand up – there was no blood gushing out of his side and no fatigue resided in his eyes. There wasn't even a wound! He was simply standing there, calmly breathing as if nothing had happened with an empty bottle in his hand, and a light pink glow vanishing overhead.

He was _alive_!

"Impossible…" She murmured to herself, her guns clicking as a response to the removal of the safety trigger. She glared at the man as she scrutinized him in an attempt to comprehend the situation. Was this the power that the evil knight commanded, to be able to regenerate even from the most grievous of wounds?

Whatever power that had aided him apparently had him fit enough for combat; the second he reached for his sword, the gunshots echoed across the field once again and followed by the loud denting sounds of a sturdy shield taking the hits this time.

Link crouched behind his hylian shield, feeling himself getting pushed back with staggering force as each projectile hit right on. The shield would hold – but with the attacker's rapid attacks there was no pause for Link to charge forward.

His arm was beginning to ache from keeping his shield up. It was just one impact after another, with no momentum for counterattack, leaving the Hero defending himself.

And as far as he was concerned, he didn't have any more fairies.

_´It's starting to look grim here…´_ He thought bitterly, trying to endure the pain that only intensified with each blast he took head-on. Past enemies who preferred to attack from afar was not new to Link but they usually took their time with their attacks – if only he could get some ranged weaponry out-

Then the idea hit him. It was risky, but it could help even out the battle, if not tip it to his favour.

Desperate he held out for a little longer despite his right arm hurting all over with soreness and his side still aching; starting with an old trick, he tossed a deku nut in front of him and hoped for the best.

When the silence fell and the constant impacts stopped, Link made a move to the nearby wall that stood in the middle of the field, daring not to dash towards his attacker; she was too far away. Instead, Link immediately fished out the necessary items that he could use whilst letting his right arm rest for as long as his attacker was stunned-

Link's ears nearly twitched as the split-second of a piercingly loud explosion tore away the firm stone wall to his left; chunks of stone shattered and scattered across the downhill field, dust whirling up with the wind. The Hero was speechless, his heart skipping a beat as a spike of fear, for the second time today, jolted through him.

Just who was his attacker?!

"_Type XI: Optic Barrel…_" Were the words that came out just above a whisper from beyond the wall. Link snapped back to reality and dug out the last ranged item of his arsenal.

"Goddesses above… Farore, help me see through this…" Link said to himself as he grabbed the nearest item.

**:::::::**

Lili stirred back and forth consciousness, her eyes slowly regaining vision; was she inside? She had to be, but she couldn't remembering being indoors when she-

…What had she been doing prior to this… sleep? Her head hurt when she tried to think about it, and nothing around her seemed to help ease her memory either.

She muttered lowly as she caressed her head. She had definitely been outdoors prior to this – unless it was all a dream-

"Oh, you're awake!" The blonde immediately turned to the source of the voice; a young, redheaded woman stood by the stairs a few feet away from the bed. "H-How are you feeling?"

"…" Lili scrutinized the woman verily. Her clothes seemed so outlandish, if not outdated. No one in Monaco dressed like that and-

It suddenly came back to her now. "…Where am I?"

"Why, you're in Kakariko Village sweetheart." The redhead said with a smile. Lili waved it off with a growing agitation in her eyes.

"I meant, where am I? As in, where is this village exactly?"

The redhead looked at her as if she had suddenly grown a pair of wings. "You… You're in Hyrule dear. I know you were out cold, but I didn't expect that you would be this confused…"

That's right. This wasn't a dream, nor was the blurry images in her head. She had been brought here to this alien world like right out of a fairy-tale to do battle with some weird, green-garbed-

-… That green-garbed man! He had thrown something at her feet and then… her memory halted there. He had knocked her out, not by the rules of a proper battle but via a cheap trick!

She had not only** lost**, but she had lost due to a cheap trick?!

Lili saw red. This was just humiliating on so many levels. A humiliation that needed to be brought to justice – forget about killing and get home, when Lili was through with him she would have him admit his defeat several times before she finally let him bite the dust.

Lili. Does. Not. Lose. Plain and simple.

She entered her tunnel-vision as she stormed out of the building, ignoring the pleas of her supposed caretaker. He was out there, she knew it. She had managed to find him once.

She could do so again.

**::::::**

Link cursed silently as he rolled to the side, seeking what little shelter that remained; the whole wall, that had once stood proud and idle in Hyrule Field had been reduced to rubble, its stones now scattered across the hill in disfigured, smoky pieces.

He had been lucky to have managed to dodge those abnormal blasts of his attacker, but with his main means of defence gone, there was little time for respite. Craters in the ground marked where he could've made his final stand, had he not been prepared this time and thrown himself out of the way at the last second.

He inspected his weaponry; the bombchus had proved to be an unwise decision; the marksman had simply shot them before they got close. The bow and arrows would be perfect, was it not for the few seconds required to aim which left him exposed.

This left Link with two options; Longshot or Boomerang.

And neither of them would be effective. At least not on their own.

The Longshot wouldn't do him any good, but the boomerang…

_´It's growing to be an old trick…´_ Link lamented as he picked up another deku nut, the boomerang already in hand. He hadn't used this practically since he was a child, but the good ol' swinging arm should still have it flying where he wanted.

He heard footsteps above him on the hill; the attacker was close! Link stepped out of his hiding place, wincing as he threw the boomerang with enough accuracy to send it flying right past the attacker – just enough to have him focus his attention on the object instead of looking ahead.

The deku nut flashed brightly upon impact, leaving the attacker staggering on his legs in a hazy wobble from side to side when Link charged forward. His fingers tightened their grip around his shield and sword hilt, his mind quickly debating whether or not he would go for the kill, or knock his attacker out cold. Unlike the monsters, these enemies were human (or at least similar); he couldn't just slaughter them in cold blood.

But the level of animosity his two attackers had shown was almost equal to that of his enemies he had encountered since childhood, and they were definitely out for his life – but _why? _That's what he kept wondering.

Why were there people after him? He needed answers! He had subdued his first attacker, but in worst case scenario…

No. He wouldn't kill him off. Deciding against better judgement Link arched his shield back, ready to knock the attacker unconscious with a mighty bash when he suddenly –

"Gotcha!"

-felt a weight upon him and tackled him out of the way. He fell to the ground with a loud _´thud!´_, the air within him getting nearly entirely knocked out and sent him rolling down the hill like a log – together with this new attacker! It was a bumpy ride to say the least, leaving Link riddled with grassy dirt stains and a struggle for breath as he attempted to get back up.

_´What in the world was that?!´_ His breathing remained irregular and his body ached even more as he tried to stand. His eyes narrowed. Before him stood a ruffled but rather…

…Was it even possible to think that your enemy was, dared he think, _cute_? She almost looked so innocent with her green eyes and the odd garbs – were it not that she was eyeing him with a playful mirth, twirling dual daggers skilfully as she did. "Looks like you were giving my acquaintance a bit of trouble. Mind if I join in, _evil-doer?_"

Evil-doer? Him? Link shot back his befuddlement as he straightened himself up, though his respite was short-termed. Finding himself on the defence once more, Link hid behind his already dented shield as the girl slashed wildly with her daggers.

The familiar clicking sound caught his attention; shoving his shield forward and slashing his sword to drive the blonde back, Link then quickly aimed his shield to the left.

A projectile hit him head-on, knocking him flat on his back despite the hylian shield covering him.

He coughed. _´This looks bad… Who are these people? The… guy (?) up on the hill won't let me get close and now…´_ He glanced at the dagger-wielding blonde. She had poised a battle-stance already, her blades glinting in the sunlight as she twirled them around her fingers. The boy on the hill took aim.

_´And now he has someone helping him…´_ He lamented, but then it hit him – way back, at the end of his journey, he had acquired a power that he could use. Back when he was met by waves of enemies as he ascended Ganon's tower, he had picked up a secret artefact that was his last hope right now. Despite the pain that now coursed all over his body, Link struggled back up.

He saw the blonde beginning to dash over to him from the corner of his eye, as his hands dug into his hammer-spaced inventory. His blonde adversary was right at him, daggers ready to cut him down –

He grinned lightly.

- when a light-blue glow enveloped him, burning brightly like the stars above and engulfed him in a transparent blue crystal. The daggers' impact was deflected as they bounced back, causing the blonde girl to stagger backwards. She just stared at him, dumbfounded and confused as she eyed him over.

"H-Hey! What's this a-about?!"

Link couldn't help but to laugh a little. "Goddess Nayru… I thank you for your Love…"

"What are you mumbling about?" Said the boy atop the hill with his guns aimed directly at Link. With a light click, another projectile was flying with flawless accuracy and hit him supposedly between his eyes; was it not that the blue crystal rendered him unharmed.

Projectile after projectile was fired, with the boy walking down the hill as he kept firing to no avail. Link purposely took the hits, laughing lightly as the attacks he had dreaded were now nothing more than gentle pushes.

He eyed the two, grinning as he poised his sword, watching it starting to glow, then brighter and brighter until it brimmed with energy whilst he paid little attention to the attackers attack him without pause or success. With the last of his sword radiating with built up energy, Link angled his blade so it wouldn't cut, but to send only the pent-up force in his spin-attack; with a mighty cry, he suddenly saw the world spinning around him.

The clatter of metal and the howling wind was the only thing he heard for the brief seconds of his spinning attack, but the results were more than satisfying. His adversaries were flat on their backs on the ground, their weapons scattered and away from them.

As the last of Nayru's Love flickered before it completely vanished, Link stepped over to the beaten attackers with sword in hand. They were bruised, but they were apprehended.

He found it hard to believe that these two, who stared back at him with disarray and dread, were such formidable warriors. Especially the boy; his eyes had been so cold, there was no trace of emotions to be found on his face when they had battled, yet now those eyes were nearly ready to burst with tears.

He couldn't make heads or tails of this. "Who are you people?" He finally said sternly. "Why are you after me?"

The duo just stared blankly back at him, and it began to agitate the Hero. He wanted answers, and after this whole, painstaking ordeal he felt that he deserved to know.

Worst case scenario, he might be forced to end them – just like any other monster that he had encountered. Why didn't they answer him? He had won – they were defeated and defenceless.

Just what was going on in their heads right now?

**::::**

_´Whoa… He's…dreamy…´_

Rikku was lost in the sharp, azure eyes of this evil knight – like she was drawn to his gaze as a moth was to the flame.

She just stared right back into his eyes, slowly noticing his features – his rather distinctive, intriguing features… Handsome some may call it even.

… In fact, this evil knight was hands-down attractive!

She was at a loss for words – his gaze intimidated her in a swooning way that it was almost bizarre! But Rikku couldn't help but to just stare back into his dreamy eyes as she was captivated by how this supposedly evil man could be so handsome.

"Hey!" His angered tone snapped the thief back out of her reverie, and the dread kicked back in as the knight towered over them. "Answer my questions!"

Her spine shivered at the animosity that coated his voice.

"I…uh…we… that is…" Wasn't the roles supposed to be reversed? They couldn't very well just tell him flat out that they were "hired assassins" to kill him – the situation looked grim already! _´Uh… Maybe we shouldn't have separated from the others…´_

And from the looks of it, Noel wasn't fairing any better; the boy was actually on the verge of crying. Unfortunately, it brought the evil knight's attention.

"What are you crying about? You seemed rather calm, if not emotionless, earlier." He said with a condescending tone. "I'm not going to kill you, if you answer me. But can you at least be a man and accept your defeat?"

"…."

"Will either of you answer me already?" Link said, harsher. His body was still aching something fierce from earlier, and he was starting to feel the fatigue creeping up on him – he was frustrated, and the duo's refusal to provide with answers was getting to him. He'd never raise his voice against people like this – but in his resentment it was difficult not to let it slip through.

"…."

"H-hey, Noel!" Rikku "whispered" a bit too loudly. "What's the matter…?"

"….."

The knight before them sighed audibly, loud enough for Rikku at least to turn facing him. "Why. Were. You. Trying. To. Kill me?" He said through gritting teeth. "I've had it-"

"**As if we would tell you. Don't you already know?"**

Link turned towards the boy, taken aback by the sudden harshness that coated his light voice. The boy's green eyes glared right back at him, smouldering with antipathy and - … was he _pouting_?!

Flabbergasted, Link felt himself becoming lost for words. What was it with this boy? "I…No, I don't… I don't really-"

"_Found you!"_

Something suddenly blurred at the corner of his eye – a blur of white and honey-yellow - Link barely caught sight of it until it was too late, and sent him hurling down the hill, his already aching body getting pummelled on his bumpy way downhill. He looked back up, bruised and sore all over, throbbing with an additional mixture of fatigue and pain.

"You again…" He said breathlessly. The girl's brilliant, golden hair waved gently with the wind as she looked (literally) down at him, a small grin visible amongst her otherwise crossed features.

"M-Miss Rochefort!"

The girl reacted to that as she faced the duo. "You two had weapons, yet you couldn't handle him? … Pathetic."

"W-we almost had him you know!" Rikku shouted back. "But he suddenly just glowed blue and we couldn't attack him!"

"…" The blonde, "Miss Rochefort", eyed the duo puzzlingly. "…Looks like you two could use a respite any way. I'll handle this myself, thank you."

The other two merely settled with glaring at her as "Miss Rochefort" turned her attention back towards Link with a smug expression as she walked over towards him.

Link winced. A sharp pain lingered on his side, the same one that had previously nearly been his death earlier – the situation had once again taken a turn for the worst. Three of them against him were too much for him to handle, at least in his current state. And with no bottled fairies or potions to aid him he couldn't even keep fighting.

He almost chuckled at the clueless expressions his attackers sported when he sheathed his arsenal, rendering him unarmed – they were undoubtedly thinking that he had given up. If only they knew…

_´In this time of fight or flight, I guess I have to choose the latter…´_ Link thought grimly as he brought his ocarina to his lips and the blonde girl immediately covered her ears much to Link's further amusement. With his albeit coarse breathing, the soft, melodic tunes emitted with such a calmness.

The melody was short, but it was nonetheless pleasant to the ears. It was almost soothing, like a lullaby and just as one would gently rock a baby from side to side, so did the sudden light engulf him and carrying him away within the blink of an eye.

Next thing he knew, there was a change in the wind's scent. It was wild, vibrant; it was various fragrances mixing together into one, one that Link was very familiar with.

As he smiled and allowed himself to take those last few steps onto soft grass, he fell to his back with a content sigh, the tall trees around him greeting his view.

**:::::::**

Gloomy eyes of ocean-blue colour stared dreamily out of the window, taking in the scenery of the market town below, with the field stretching on seemingly endlessly beyond its walls.

A silent sigh emitted through the supple, flawless lips. Gentle fingers absentmindedly tucked away loose strands of hair neatly behind slightly pointed ears as the person was lost in her reverie.

The princess felt her heart beat faster the more her thoughts returned to her blonde Hero; be it childhood memories of a young boy who had emerged from the forest, or the handsome young man who put himself on the line of danger for her – for _Hyrule's_ sake. Her Hero, her champion… Her saviour. There weren't words that could describe him, nor were there words that would be enough for Zelda to thank him.

And there was no words that could help her put a finger on what he – Link, the Hero of Time – meant to her. Zelda sighed yet again, this time contently as she remembered his words; _saving the best for last_. That had to mean something more. She was sure of it. They are connected after all, as the Goddesses above had foretold. It was Destiny – It was _Love_.

For long had Zelda dwelled on the thought, and equally long had she attempted to let Link know – and find out if he felt the same. Though, how could he not with the way he would always kiss her knuckles, to the way he smiled at her, only her.

Zelda couldn't help but to smile a little herself. Link would come back, preferably soon; she would not delay any longer.

She and Link were destined to be together, after all. It was time that Wisdom and Courage came together.

* * *

_Gah! Finally! It's done and uploaded!_

_To be continued...!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ GrimGrave does not own any of the characters featured; they belong to their respective franchises of **Nintendo**, **Namco Bandai** and **Arc System Works**. GrimGrave does not make money for writing fiction.

**To Hunt Down a Hylian**

**Chapter 3**

_The Hero's Precaution_

The forest fragrance was one Link would never forget. It was the air he breathed since childhood, a peaceful and pleasant aroma that always calmed him. The ancient trees of the forest had not changed, still standing proudly with rich green crowns.

His side still stung sharply with pain and bones creaked with every effort he made to get back up on his feet. Silently he swore, grasping the aching flesh in a vain attempt to still the anguish. He had managed to rise up – but his legs shook under the weight and threatened to give up right then and there. Still, Link took a step – then another. So far so good, he tried again – a slow, but steady progress.

Bracing himself with every step down the stone stairs, Link eventually reached the beginning of the maze, though he had no intent on going through it – not the complex way at least. He climbed the ladder, pulling himself up with the last of his strength to the mossy platforms before he fell down the edge, right down the hole below.

The landing was slow, fortunately – and a tad bit surprising. Sparing no time to ponder that thought Link pulled himself up as he walked down the small stone corridor, damp grass being traded for flat marble of the Fairy Fountain, its pink sprites fluttering in a slow dance above the shallow, crystal clear water.

Fatigued, he reached out to one of said orbs, allowing it to gently land as gentle as a feather and slowly dissipate with a hymn.

Never had he felt as rejuvenated as he was now.

**:::::::**

Greeting the sunlight once again, Link arched his back with his arm reaching up to the sky and sighed with content. Being healed up and feeling confident again, he stuffed his third bottle down his pouch, smiling.

"I'll never leave without you again…" he said with a light chuckle, inspecting his three bottled fairies before closing the pouch. With his strength returned and feeling rejuvenated, Link began to hurry out of the Sacred Meadow and into the next clearing.

As he navigated through the thick woods, his mind once again took him back to the fond memories of his younger years – a child, just on the journey's start, running willy-nilly through these very woods. One such memory took him back to the meadow, a dear friend waiting for him on that very spot.

Without realising it, Link stumbled out of the woods and was greeted with a familiar sight – he couldn't contain his joyous laugh as he walked to the cliff's edge to see the Kokiri Forest. His hometown, his childhood – the beginning of his legacy.

Though, as much as he would love to dwell in nostalgia Link shook his head and climbed down to the village – his first stop, the shop.

"Hello?" Link inquired as he stepped inside the tree-hut. "Anyone here?"

"Oh, a customer…" Link eyed the small Kokiri shopkeeper, stifling a small chuckle that threatened to escape due to his small size. Link had forgotten that the Kokiri were only the size of young children and his adult height rendered the Kokiri house into a room. "You look familiar… hmm… Never mind, what can I help you with?"

"I'm in need of a green potion sir. You wouldn't happen to have any of those in stock?"

"You're in luck," the shopkeeper said, scratching his neck. "Since the borders outside of the forest have been harmless, I've managed to trade with you hylians every once in a while." He had to stand on his toes in order to reach the bottle, which next to him looked ridiculously big.

"That'll be 20 rupees…"

With the potion paid for, Link exited the shop with a hearty farewell. His first order of business had been taken care off, but there was still much left to do.

As he wandered to what once was his home, Link began to contemplate what had brought him here – he had to flee from a battle. A course of action he had not done since way back against Dead Hand's (honestly, what nightmare had spawned that aberration?!) and that had been once. Possibly twice.

Yet again was his house, which had looked so big in his childhood, reduced to a single room with furniture that was way too small. Memories of times long gone flooded through his mind as he crossed the wooden floor to the only thing that was big – a slightly rusty, but formidable chest. It opened with a low creak, dust whirling as a result of the action.

Items filled the brim of the otherwise large chest, many of which Link had never thought of using again due to them not being "needed" – he had the most basic means of an arsenal. These objects were special, be it that they only served one purpose or otherwise. He rummaged through them, picking up only those he deemed necessary for his survival against the foreign attackers; amongst these was a pair of gauntlets that still beamed with their golden armour, a shield whose blank surface had not faltered. Lastly, he picked up an object that bore a familiarity of which had him shiver ever so slightly with dread.

"I hope I don't have to use this again… But just in case…" he whispered, placing it in his hammer-spaced pouch. Feeling ready, the chest was once again under lock and key as Link exited his house.

He was ready – he was prepared. He knew his attacker's pattern and their fighting-style. He would win, of this he was sure.

Though he was eager to meet the fearsome trio, he brought the ocarina to his lips; before anything, he had one thing left to do.

He had to notify Zelda.

* * *

_Short chapter with nothing major going on - but it's an update nonetheless. The next chapter is already in the works though! :D And it should be uploaded sometime next week._

_Until then, adieu._


End file.
